Where I Belong
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Kurt finally gets to meet Blaine's parents. Things don't quite go as planned. One-shot.


**This was written from a prompt from Calico Production. Happy reading!**

* * *

Kurt smiled as Blaine held the door open for him. His boyfriend was always the gentleman. Every time Kurt had tried to open a door or pull out a chair for Blaine, he beat him to the punch. Kurt sometimes worried that he was not a very good boyfriend, and that Blaine would eventually grow tired of Kurt.

Blaine paid for their coffee before Kurt could even get his wallet out of his pocket. Blaine handed Kurt his coffee, and pulled his chair out for him

"Okay, so I have something to tell you. And you may or may not like it," Blaine nervously toyed with the edge of his coffee cup.

_Oh God, here it comes. He doesn't want us to be boyfriends anymore. He's going to break up with me, or say he wants to see other people. Please don't date Rachel again. I don't think I can bare it. _

"My parents are tired of hearing me talk about someone they haven't even met, so they want to meet you," Blaine looked up from the table to see strong relief wash through Kurt's beautiful eyes. Blaine wondered what Kurt thought he was going to say.

"You talk about me to your parents?" Kurt questioned, both surprised and pleased.

"Of course," Blaine winked, causing Kurt to blush and actually swoon. "They want me to bring you to dinner this Friday."

"O…Okay," Kurt stuttered, suddenly nervous. Blaine sensed this and took Kurt's hand across the table.

"Don't worry. I'm sure sure my parents will love you. Just consider this payback. Your dad scares the crap out of me," Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that spread on his face.

That Friday…

Kurt was nervously fiddling with his clothes as he sat in the passenger seat. Even Blaine looked a bit nervous. Blaine finally pulled into his driveway, and got out of the car. He put his arm around Kurt's waist, and guided him to the front door.

"Blaine, your house is huge!" Kurt looked up at the the mansion-like house. Blaine just grinned at Kurt's wide-eyed expression. Blaine opened the door, and Kurt gasped as he took in the amazing house. The floors were light-golden, and there was a high ceiling with a chandelier. Kurt surveyed what could only be described as a grand staircase.

"Whoa," Kurt whispered.

"Uh… Yeah, my room is a lot more modest. I prefer it to this," Blaine gestured to the area around them. Kurt could only stare.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" Blaine called, pulling Kurt deeper into the room. A woman, just shorter than Blaine, walked into the room.

"Oh, hello. You must be Kurt. We've heard so much about you. Blaine never stops talking about you," the woman shook Kurt's hand, and Kurt had to keep from giggling at Blaine's crimson face.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt smiled politely.

"Oh please, call me Helen," she waved her hand, "Why don't we go in the living room? Dinner is almost ready," she led them into a large room with fancy looking furniture. They all sat down, and a surprisingly tall man came into the room.

"I'm guessing you're Kurt," the large man said. Kurt stood back up.

"Yes, I am. It's good to meet you Mr. Anderson," Kurt hated how his voice squeaked. He held out his hand, and Mr. Anderson shook it, squeezing just a bit too hard. He then moved to his chair mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'scrawny thing'.

Kurt had completely forgotten the kindness of Blaine's mother, and sat tensely from Mr. Anderson's gruffness. Blaine had his arms crossed, resisting the urge to hold his terrified boyfriend's hand, knowing it would only make Kurt more nervous in-front of his parents.

"Your father owns some sort of auto repair shop, correct?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes, he does," Kurt answered automatically. Mr. Anderson scoffed.

"Do you plan on working on cars when you're grown?" asked Mr. Anderson pointedly. Blaine bit his lip. He did not like where this was going at all.

_Don't do this. Don't do this. _

"Well, I help his out sometimes, but that's not what I want to do with my life," Kurt answered honestly.

"What pray-tell do you want to do with your life then?" asked Mr. Anderson. Blaine had never seen Kurt so tense. The way Mr. Anderson was speaking to Kurt was obviously freaking him out.

"I'd like to be on Broadway, maybe win a Tony, and one day marry a wonderful man, Blaine, if all goes as planned," Kurt smiled and Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Rage built in Mr. Anderson's eyes.

"Blaine Tobias Anderson, do _not_ kiss that thing under this roof!" Kurt flinched violently.

"Dad!" Blaine shouted.

"No, Blaine, I've long accepted who you are, but _this _is not acceptable. He is not good enough for you, and certainly not good enough for this family," Mr. Anderson moved so he was in Kurt's face," You! Do you really think you're good enough for Blaine? Well guess what, princess. You aren't! You talk like a girl, and you dress like a clown. Blaine has a bright future. His parents are lawyers! Your daddy is a mechanic," Blaine's father spat.

"Dad stop this!" Blaine yelled, but his father wasn't having any of it.

"No, Blaine. This… this freak has no place here. Are you sure he doesn't have some sort of disease? He is far too pale."

"That's enough. Come on, Kurt," Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, and pulled the trembling boy away from his father.

"Where do you think you're going with _that_?!" Blaine's father shouted. His face was practically purple.

"I'm taking him away from you. If I had known you were going to attack him, I wouldn't have brought him here," Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine tightly with his face buried in the crook of his neck. Blaine was almost fully supporting Kurt, and held him close. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the living room and out of the house. Blaine then began to lead Kurt to the car. They knew they needed to talk, but Blaine had to get Kurt out of here. Blaine's heart broke when he heard Kurt whimper, and felt the boy's tears on his neck.

"Here, baby. It's all right," Blaine had the car door open, and was helping Kurt in. He resisted the urge to pull Kurt into a hug, and never let go when he saw his red tear-filled eyes. He shut the door, and walked to the driver's side. When he got in, he looked over at Kurt who had his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked broken, and it killed Blaine to see his boyfriend like this.

Kurt stayed curled up the entire ride back to his house. An occasional sob escaped his lips, and it sent pain ripping through Blaine's chest like a knife. It felt like years had passed when Blaine finally pulled into Kurt's driveway. Burt and Carol were out, and Finn was at Rachel's house. Blaine parked and quickly went to Kurt's side to help him out.

"Come here, Sweetheart," Blaine pulled Kurt out of the car, and held him as they walked into the house. Kurt was shaking violently, and crying. Blaine sat his boyfriend on the couch, and kneeled in-front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I had no idea he was going to do that," Blaine felt terrible. He was stroking Kurt's cheek trying desperately to console his crying boyfriend. Once Kurt had calmed down some, he finally spoke.

"He's right," Kurt stated simply, sniffling. Blaine felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Kurt…What do you mean?" Blaine asked, scared to hear his response. Kurt took a shuddering breathe.

"You're just so perfect, Blaine, and your… your father is right. I'm a pale freak. I sound like a girl. There's no way I'm good enough for you, and I probably won't ever be good enough for you. I'm not brave like I should be. Sooner or later you're going to get tired of doing everything for me. You're going to get tired of me completely, and I…" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his. It was the only way Blaine knew how to stop Kurt from rambling. It seemed to be pretty effective.

"Kurt Hummel, look at me," Blaine was holding Kurt's chin up to keep him from looking down, "none of that, not one word of it is true! You're perfect. You're not pale. You're beautiful. Your skin looks like it's made of porcelain. You are extremely brave. Don't ever call yourself a freak, baby. That's not true. It kills me to hear you call yourself that. You are more than good enough for me. I will never, can never get tired of you or doing things for you. Don't listen to my dad. He doesn't know you. I love you so much," Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he didn't fully believe him.

"Baby, you're not just my boyfriend. You're my whole world. I can't imagine a life without you in it," Blaine leaned towards his crying boyfriend and kissed him.

"I love you so much," Kurt said thickly. Tears were still running down Kurt's face. Blaine climbed up beside him on the couch, and pulled the boy into his arms. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest.

"Shhhh… I've got you," Blaine rocked Kurt slightly.

_I am home now, home now  
I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you  
I'm not alone now, alone now  
'Cause you've taken in my heart from the cold  
All I know is every time I look into your eyes  
I know, I know you're where I belong  
I belong with you_

Blaine sang softly to Kurt, and could already feel the boy's shaking lessen.

_You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby, you're where I belong_

_You're my first taste, first taste_  
_Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known_  
_You're my safe place, safe place_  
_From a world that can be so cruel and cold_  
_You're my harbor, you're my shelter_  
_You're that welcome smile_  
_That lets me know I'm home_

Kurt's sobs turned to sniffles as he allowed Blaine's voice to sooth him to sleep.

_You're where I belong  
I belong with you  
You're where I belong  
And I know it's the truth  
You're part of my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm  
My baby, you're where I belong_

_You're the one I come to...yeah_  
_To keep me from the cold_

_You're where I belong_  
_I belong with you_  
_You're where I belong_  
_And I know it's the truth_  
_You're part of my heart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_Oh, you're the one who keeps me warm_  
_My baby, you're where I belong_

Blaine smiled warmly as he saw his boyfriend's eyes start to droop. Kurt had been through a lot tonight. Blaine wasn't sure he could ever forgive his father, but for right now Kurt needed him and that was all that mattered.

_You're where I belong  
You're where I belong  
I am home now, home now_

Blaine finished singing and looked down at Kurt. Kurt was sleeping peacefully, wrapped safely in Blaine's arms. Blaine, not wanting to disturb Kurt, stayed there and before long he was asleep too.

An hour later, Burt and Carole came through the door.

"Aw… look at them," Carole cooed. Burt smiled, even he had to admit the two of them were adorable together like that. Burt went to cover the couple up with a blanket, while Carole skillfully pulled the hat off of Kurt's head without waking either boy.

Burt placed the blanket gently over the sleeping boys. He glimpsed Kurt's face and frowned at the tear tracks. He was about to get angry when he finally caught the blissful smile on his son's lips. He realized that whatever hurt Kurt, Blaine must have fixed it. Burt was so grateful that Kurt had managed to find someone like Blaine.

Burt and Carole turned out the lights, and made their way upstairs. Kurt and Blaine stayed curled up together, barely stirring, all night long. They were where they belonged.

* * *

A/N - I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please review.

If you have a prompt (preferably Klaine) I would love to hear it. I love to write, but I'm lacking in ideas.


End file.
